


豹玫瑰短篇PWP集

by cainroziel



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 1.沿用了之前在LOFTER看到的一个太太说的：特查拉留学的时候和罗斯谈过 的设定2.大概又名《霸道国王爱上我》3.改成了短篇PWP集，后面可能会不定期更新





	1. 怎样追回前男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.把罗斯醒来看到的妹妹换成了哥哥  
> 2.怎样追回前男友？当然是干一炮就好了，陛下如是说。

Ross睁开眼，看见一片十分高科技的天花板。他动了动，身体各方面性能良好，没有任何障碍，甚至可以一骨碌爬起来。他伸手摸摸后背，把自己脊椎骨从上到下摸了个遍，也没有感到一丝疼痛。奇怪，他明明记得任务的时候遇到了那谁，然后在枪战中被射中了，好像很严重，当时他就意识不清了，可现在一点问题都没有，自己这是被复仇者救了？

 

哦，真操蛋。他下一秒就看到了那谁坐在离他不远的一把椅子上，笑嘻嘻地看着他。Ross翻翻白眼，那天在赌场他就知道，遇到这家伙准没好事。

 

他看着T'challa走了过来，无处遁走，只好尴尬地开口：“是你救了我？”

T'challa点点头：“不然呢？你觉得还有谁？”

“我睡了多久？”

“一天。”

“不可能！一天之内我的伤会全好？是复仇者？”

T'challa眯起眼，稍微有点吃味：“既然复仇者可以做到，我为什么做不到？”

“……所以Klaue说的是真的？你家其实有座振金山？科技还高得不得了？”

T'challa没有回答这个问题，转而问他：“上次见面太匆忙，都没来得及说几句话。你怎么当特工去了？我记得你大学学的不是法律吗？身手又不好，为什么要帮别人挡子弹？”

Ross听到他提起他们的大学生活就气打不一处来：“谢谢你还记得我学的是法律！我们分手后我做什么工作不要你管！我身手不行也不要你管！我就算给别人挡子弹死了也不关你的事……唔！”

Ross的声音突然顿住了，因为T'challa突然将他一把搂住，紧紧地按在自己怀里。

他听到T'challa在他身后闷闷地说：“嘘……别说死，好吗？那时离开我以为再也见不到你了。没想到，这次见面，你差点就死在我面前了。”

 

面前这个高大的男人的示弱让Ross的心瞬间软了下来。唉，虽然当年是他一声不吭地消失，但也这么多年过去了……

 

过了会儿，Ross突然察觉出不妙来。T'challa在做什么？他清楚地知道自己所有的敏感地带，所以，他现在鼻息若有若无地喷在自己脖颈处是有意还是无意的？

Ross慌乱地想推开他，但是T'challa把他搂得很紧，完全推不动。

 

“……你在做什么？放开我。”

“不要，”T'challa活像个撒娇的大猫，他凑近Ross的耳朵轻轻说，“在赌场里看见你的时候我就硬了。”

“你！你个臭流氓！呃……”Ross瞬间就炸毛了，简直要跳起来，但是T'challa迅速在他耳廓上舔了一下，令他一个脚软，唇边漏出一个无意识的呻吟。

“你……”Ross突然意识到自己只穿着一件宽大的病号服，下面空荡荡的，连内裤都没穿，顿时满面通红，“你故意的是不是……”

“Kenny，”T'challa认真地说，“以前的事情是我不对，我不懂珍惜，但当我再次见到你的时候，我就知道，我不会再放开你了，原谅我吧。”

 

这声“Kenny”让Ross浑身一颤，已经很久没有人这样叫过他了。他没有再说话，事实上他也说不出话来了，T'challa把他拖入了一个缠绵的湿吻里，他的舌头在自己口中霸道地横冲直撞，让他简直要透不过气。

等他好不容易放开自己，Ross才发现自己已经被压到了刚刚躺着的床上，T'challa的手从病号服下摆中伸了进去，抓住他软绵绵的阴茎揉搓，等他半硬了又掠过会阴，向他还紧闭着的后穴里伸进了一根手指。

 

肠壁还很生涩，异物进入的摩擦令Ross有点发痛。

这里与其说是床，倒更像个手术台，四边空荡荡，头顶一片光亮，前面的墙壁又是透明的，还能看到外面的机械在无声地工作着。尽管没有别人，但这还是让他有种被窥视的羞耻感。他悄悄地咬住嘴唇别过头去。

 

T'challa感觉到了他的生涩，将手指抽出。不一会儿，Ross感觉一大块生凉的半流体被涂抹到了后穴上，然后两根手指伸了进来，生涩感消失了，取而代之的是扩张的饱涨感。

……

你他妈连润滑剂都准备了！你就是故意的吧！

Ross想发火，但是一张嘴发出的只有呻吟。他绝望地闭上嘴，干脆把眼睛也闭上了，自暴自弃。

 

T'challa用手指抽插了片刻，感觉扩张得差不多了。他把两人的衣服都脱了，又把Ross的双腿掰开向他身前推去，让小穴完全暴露在空气中，用自己怒张的性器对准那里，然后亲了亲Ross的脸颊，说：“我要进去了，忍着点。”

 

“哇啊啊啊！”下一刻Ross惨叫了起来，“你怎么还是这么大啊！”

T'challa哭笑不得，一边亲吻安慰他，一边拍拍他的屁股：“Kenny，放松点儿。”

他也很不好受，下面才进去了个头部，一大半都还外面，一时进退不得。

安抚奏了效，Ross后穴的肌肉稍微放松了些。T'challa缓缓向内一寸一寸推进，终于到了底，他松了一口气，然后便开始奋力捣干。他了解Ross，知道他此刻需要的是什么。果然，Ross的呼痛很快便变成了压抑的呻吟。

 

Ross的身体几乎要被对折起来，透过自己眼中朦胧的雾气他想起了他们的大学时光。那时候他们都很年轻，每天上课，下课了吐槽各自的教授，写论文，然后做爱。

身体里那根阴茎他无比熟悉，而阴茎的主人也熟悉他身体的每一寸。那个可怕的凶器在他的肠壁碾过，然后准确地撞上他的前列腺。

他大口地喘息着，许久没做过爱了，强烈的性刺激让他浑身战栗，自己的阴茎夹在俩人中间抖动着，没多久就吐出了第一波混着前列腺液的精液。

 

“你……放过我吧……T'challa……”Ross艰难地张张嘴。

“不。”男人的话语和他的行动一样坚决，然后他更重地向内壁顶去。

Ross抽搐了一下，终于哭了出来。


	2. 要被黑豹从背后抱住入睡吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了那个“《黑豹》剧组玩buzzfeed的‘二选一’游戏中‘你想被黑豹还是W'Kabi从背后抱住入睡？’”的视频后的脑洞

“你想跟T'challa还是W'kabi进行‘跟他看一晚上Netflix、放松之后被他从后面抱着入睡’的活动？哈哈哈哈谁想的这个问题？这不就是我们经常进行的活动吗？”T'challa看到视频里Ross故作镇静又有点害羞的回答忍不住狂笑，“‘我只是跟他熟一点？’真的只是熟一点吗？嗨我可受伤了……” “少来了你！”Ross瞪了他一眼，伸手把笔记本合上，又摇摇头，“这年头的访谈怎么都这样……” T'challa忍住笑道：“你要是选了W'kabi我猜他大概会吓死……” “好了好了不要再谈论这个问题了！”Ross抓狂地大叫。

——————

Rosd躺在床上刚闭上眼睛，一个温热的肉体就缠了上来，犹如大猫般将他圈在怀里。 “……干什么？” “你今天答应的事情呀。”T'challa笑嘻嘻地说。 “我答应什么了……哦操。”Ross想起来他说的是什么了。 “Netflix看完了，也放松过了，现在是第三步骤。”T'challa把头埋在了Ross脖颈里蹭蹭，还强行把一条腿伸进Ross双腿之间和他缠在一起。 Ross心中警铃大作，赶忙说：“今晚不行，明天还有工作。” “嗯……”T'challa并没有说什么，只是继续将头埋在他肩颈处，鼻息喷在他锁骨上，手上搂得更紧了。 Ross感觉到背后有个硬硬的东西在抵着他的屁股。 “……” 他太熟悉这是什么了，每次拒绝就没有成功过的。

T'challa将他的脑袋扳过来接吻，随即嘴唇又在他脸颊、耳廓、脖颈、肩膀处一路游走。Ross很快就发出了压抑的喘息，时不时夹杂着一丝低低的呻吟。T'challa抹了自己一手润滑，将他一条腿拉起，露出后穴，然后将手指伸了进去。

“嗯……”习武之人手指不免带有老茧，Ross柔软的内壁突然被异物进入，令他浑身一颤。他咬住自己的嘴唇。

“干嘛每次都这样，”T'challa有点不满地说，虽然在床上刻意压抑自己反应的Kenny也很美味，但是总觉得失去了另一种趣味，“连上次中弹，快失去意识了都还压抑着呻吟……” Ross瞪了他一眼，但他现在眼角发红，目光朦胧，这个眼神怎么看着都很诱人。T'challa忍不住又把他揽过来亲了上去，一边撤出手指，将他大腿拉得开开的，用自己勃发的阴茎对准他的后穴，慢慢地挤了进去，然后开始大力顶弄。 Ross嗓子里立即发出了一声闷哼，T'challa太熟悉他了，每次都精准地顶向前列腺，好像要刻意逼出他的真实反应。他大口喘着气，犹如一条脱水的鱼，感觉自己的脑子都要被顶出去了。T'challa腾出一只手向前摸上他半硬的阴茎揉搓，那里很快就硬了起来，笔直地指着前面。T'challa一边猛力捣干那个蜜穴，一边在他前面撸动着，很快Ross浑身一个抽搐，前端汩汩地流出了白色的液体。 一滴泪从他的眼眶处滚落了下来。

依旧没有自己想象中的大声哭泣和呻吟，T'challa未免有些遗憾，他记得学生时代的Ross不是这样的。可他现在是个训练有素的特工了。

好吧，这样也很好。T'challa亲亲他的小玫瑰的眼眶，将他的泪水吮去。听说有人给Ross起了个外号叫玫瑰，T'challa感到十分喜欢。这盆玫瑰还是迷你的，不过他这个想法可千万不能让Ross本人知道，T'challa想。

他紧紧地搂住Ross的腰，Ross现在软得像摊泥，腿也抬不起来，只能挂在他的胳膊上。T'challa握住他的腰，又在里面冲刺了几十下，射出了今天第一波。

看着T'challa摘下套子扔掉，Ross总算松了一口气，结果T'challa又搂了过来。

Ross震惊了，因为一个国王在抱着他撒娇。

“Kenny……换个姿势再来一次好不好……”

“不——要！”


	3. 烧毁心形草的后遗症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来历不明的草药不要乱吃  
> 注：强制性行为与人兽预警

“所以说……这是怎么回事？”罗斯瞠目结舌地看着面前的苏睿以及……一只大黑豹。

天才少女此刻有点不好意思地抓抓头：“心形草不是被烧毁了嘛！我们想，不能让豹神的力量就这么消失，所以就去当年的圣地寻找新的草药回来培育，但是和以前的看上去不太一样，就让哥哥试了一下效果，然后……”

“所以说这只豹子是你哥？！”信息量太大了罗斯感觉整个人都不好了，自从踏上这片土地他的三观就不停地被炸毁重塑，现在，他居然见识到了人可以变成一头豹子。好吧，或许他不应该大惊小怪，毕竟他从前都见识过了外星来的、说话莎士比亚风格的神族兄弟，还有两个看上去比他还年轻的百岁老人当街打架。

苏睿点点头：“不过我研究过了！这个效果不是永久的，哥哥的神智也是清醒的，估计一两天就会自然消退。这几天就麻烦你了嫂子！”

说完苏睿就飞也似地溜了，把罗斯的吼声抛在身后。

“我说了不要叫我嫂子！”

 

罗斯与面前的黑豹——好吧这是特查拉——面面相觑。黑豹大概也觉得实在太丢脸了，围着他的脚边转了两圈，就自己走到了沙发上趴下。罗斯好奇地跟过去，摸摸他油光滑亮的皮毛，手感很好。

“你……不能说话？”

黑豹点点头，低吼了一声。

“但是能听懂我说话？”

黑豹又点点头，眯起眼伸出舌头在他手上舔了舔。豹子的舌头粗糙得很，舔上去痒痒的。

“好吧。”罗斯顺着他的背脊一路抚摸过去，又伸手在他下巴上挠了挠——他以前养过猫，知道猫咪喜欢被这么抚摸，但是不知道黑豹，特别这是一只人变成的黑豹会不会……

黑豹的嗓子底立即逸出了一连串的呼噜声。

“……？哈哈哈哈！”罗斯爆笑出声，特查拉你也有今天！

……

黑豹丧气地把头埋进了爪子里。真的是太丢脸了！

 

接下来的夜晚相处愉快。罗斯坐在沙发上处理工作，特查拉就在他身后围着他趴着。温暖厚实的肉体十分舒服，时不时传来的呼吸声也令他觉得安心。罗斯结束工作后还陪着他玩了会儿，特查拉在沙发上翻了个身，罗斯摸了摸他柔软的肚皮，突然瞥见了下面两个毛茸茸、黑乎乎的东西。

嗯，猫——不是，豹铃铛。

 

——————

“特查拉，你今晚打算睡哪儿？”罗斯从浴室里走出来，一边低头擦着头发一边说道，突然一股黑色的旋风袭了过来，他猝不及防就被扑倒在了地上，好一会儿才反应过来发生了什么事。

黑豹伸出舌头在他脸上舔着，舔了他一脸口水。

“特查拉……你做什么……”粗糙的舌苔在脸上舔过让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他伸手抵抗却推不动这么一大个儿的豹子，“我刚洗完澡！快放开我……要不生气了！”

特查拉有点不对劲，他突然发现。黑豹的眼神变了，眼睛通红，瞳孔眯成了一条缝。他隐隐觉得不妙。

 

特查拉刚刚眯着眼睛在沙发上窝着，突然有种奇怪的感觉袭来，他的脑袋一下变得沉重。他甩了甩头，却完全没有好转，甚至从沙发上摔了下去。等他站起身，脑中已经一片昏昏沉沉，浑身燥热，迫切地只想找点什么来降降火。突然他闻到了一股熟悉的人类味道。对，这个味道是他一直很喜欢的，他需要更多，他急切地在屋里寻找气味的根源。

 

“……特查拉？”罗斯试探性地呼唤了一声，并没有得到什么回应。黑豹的爪子按在了他的肩膀上，锋利的指甲就在他耳边不远，看得他心惊肉跳。 黑豹的脑袋带着浓重的喘息向他逼近，罗斯突然感觉到了恐惧，特查拉大约是失控了，而自己能对付一头失控的黑豹吗？  
  
这个时候装死有没有用？罗斯绝望地想着。  
  
黑豹的鼻子凑近了他的颈动脉，罗斯本能地想躲闪，理智却告诉他应该一动不动。他紧张地僵直着，脑子里却在飞快地胡思乱想。如果他咬下去了，等清醒了会不会很难过？然后自己变成了第一个在国王寝室被国王咬死的外交官，传出去会不会很难听？再者美国和瓦坎达会不会因此断交？或许太猎奇了他们会直接封锁消息宣称埃弗雷特·罗斯死于意外因公殉职苏睿你真是害死你哥还有我了—— 幸好黑豹只是在他脖子那里闻了闻，罗斯这才松了一口气。  
  
但更大的危机来了，黑豹将他翻了个个，然后开始用牙齿扯他的睡裤。  
  
“什么——不要！”罗斯突然意识到他的意图，一边惨叫一边奋力挣扎向前爬。  
  
  
  
特查拉此刻只觉得体内一股邪火冲来冲去，身体滚烫，脑子涨得简直要爆炸，除了发泄出去之外什么也想不到。而他想要的那个人类味道就在面前。  
  
不要跑。特查拉不满地用爪子重重地按在他肩头，罗斯又发出一声惨叫，他想自己可能要骨折了。  
  
特查拉终于扯下了他的裤子，伸出舌头开始舔舐他的后穴，粗糙的舌苔在他后穴四周细嫩的肌肤上摩擦而过，激起了浑身一片战栗。罗斯瑟瑟发抖，巨大的恐惧感攫着他的心，眼泪止不住地涌了出来。会死吧……这下死得更丢脸了……  
  
  
  
接下来，罗斯感觉到一个不同于舌头的、温热的、硬挺的物体抵到了他的后穴处。根本没给他留下任何思考的时间，下一刻，特查拉粗暴地在他背后直挺挺地刺入，一口气冲到底，直到进无可进。  
  
“啊——”罗斯瞬间声音都变了调，他的身体似乎被撕成了两半，脑中一片空白，张大嘴巴拼命呼吸着空气，似乎这样就可以减轻一下被进入的痛楚。但事实并没有，甚至因为呼吸太过剧烈，他的肺部都开始疼痛起来。  
  
后面一定流血了，罗斯迷迷糊糊地想着。但有了鲜血与黑豹口水的润滑，肠道倒不那么干涩了。特查拉十分兴奋，压住罗斯的肩膀重重顶了几下，罗斯差点没直接晕过去。  
  
特查拉此刻只凭着动物的本能在交媾，豹子的体力似乎比他作为人的时候更好，他整根抽出，又猛地全部捣进去，在罗斯的体内横冲直撞。柔软紧致的肠道包裹挤压着他的巨物，令他爽得快要发疯，喉咙里逸出一连串舒服的呼噜，但在罗斯耳边听着简直像打雷。猫科动物的阴茎并不像人类一般光滑，罗斯感到那根凶器上还有着密密麻麻的凸点，在他柔软的肠壁上摩擦，就像一把钝刀不停地在伤口上拖过。被踩住的肩膀痛得要命，但他呼痛的力气都没有了，只能在特查拉身下发出一些支离破碎的呜咽。

巨大的痛感居然带来了性快感，他的前端也硬了，在地毯上可怜兮兮地摩擦，然后流出白色的精液。高潮与身体的剧痛夹杂在一起，令罗斯身体剧烈地痉挛起来，眼睛都翻白了。自己会不会是第一个被对方国王干死的外交官？

 

不知道特查拉到底在他体内驰骋了多久，最终他发出一声低吼，喷射了出来。大股精液立即将罗斯的肠道灌得满满的。特查拉满意地从他体内撤出，舔了舔身下的人。

但罗斯已经晕过去了。

 

——————

特查拉迷茫地睁开眼睛，他记得给他们试验刚长出来的心形草，结果变成了黑豹，然后一直和罗斯待在一起。再然后……

他伸出手看了一下，不是爪子。他恢复人形了，但是怎么恢复的？不记得了，但似乎有种不好的感觉。 下一秒他就看到了令他魂飞魄散的一幕。

 

罗斯在他旁边的地上趴着，一动不动，显然已经晕过去了。他的下身赤裸，被蹂躏过的后穴根本合不住，白色的精液与暗红的血液混杂在一起，缓缓地流出来，滴在地毯上，身上似乎还有些是被爪子划破的伤。

“肯尼！”特查拉简直痛彻心扉。天啊，自己这都干了什么！他将罗斯抱起来检查伤势，自责不已。

“hi……特查拉……你变回来了……”罗斯悠悠转醒。

“对不起……”特查拉难过得想撞墙，他最怜爱的玫瑰，却被自己亲手弄成了这样。

“没……没关系……我知道这不怪你……”罗斯摸摸他脑袋，此刻的瓦坎达国王像个做错事的大猫。

不，他就是个做错事的大猫。

“所以……你能再给我洗个澡吗……我没力气了……”

特查拉在他脸颊上亲了一口，抱着他站起身，走进浴室。

这次一定要扣苏睿一个月零花钱！不，两个月！


End file.
